


Kai'Sa's Attraction

by ThatLewdWriter



Series: League University AU [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Romance, Boobjob, F/F, Futanari (Kai'Sa), Porn with Feelings, Prolly OOC, Sort Of, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex, commission, cross-posted on HentaiFoundry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLewdWriter/pseuds/ThatLewdWriter
Summary: Kai'Sa's new at university, and she's very unused to lusting after a perfect, ten-outta-ten babe like Ashe. She's pretty sure she's got no chance, because, like - Ashe is totally out of her league - but when she sees her at Cass' party everything escalates.





	Kai'Sa's Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Kai'Sa's characterization may come across as different to the lore to fit with a more normal-ish student AU, just in case she seems to out of character for one's tastes.

* * *

  
Kai’Sa enjoyed dancing. It was more than a hobby for her - it was a fascination, a passion. She and her father travelled a lot - years upon years of traveling from place to place, town to town, never stopping for long enough to settle in. They had crossed nearly all of Valoran in all that time, and where some people her age longed to travel and visit distant sights and cultures, Kai’Sa only wanted to find a nice place to rest. It never happened, not with Kassadin’s job constantly bringing him to new places, and so she’d poured all of her passions and attentions into her dancing.  
  
  
She didn’t know if it was good, as she had no reference point save for pop-stars and idols. She only did it because she enjoyed it, and so they had both been pleasantly surprised when her audition video - sent out on a whim - had been accepted by the most illustrious university on the continent. Not only that, it had included a full scholarship, too, and that was the selling point for her father. Room, board, and lessons fully paid for, so long as she kept up the good work; he’d accepted her plea to learn there without any argument. Not once did she begrudge Kassadin for their nomadic lifestyle, nor his years of homeschooling. She had liked it, really, but the chance to be a dancer had been too alluring.   
  
  
University life was… very different from what she was used to. She’d never seen this many kids in one place before, and her conversational skills were rather lacking. She’d never even had a friend her age before, and all of it was so overwhelming. The freedom it offered was enough to make up for it, though. Kai’Sa was fairly good at being independent as she generally did all of the chores and work for her father, and so managing a two-person dorm wasn’t hard - it was basically what she had done for the first eighteen years of her life. The socializing was difficult, certainly, but her roommate was nice, and people seemed to be fairly chill by and large.  
  
  
Her courses were difficult, of course, but she was managing them. There were more subjects than she had anticipated, about pretty much every topic under the sun, and so she was taxed to her the limits of her capabilities to learn everything without falling behind. She was lucky that her dancing was relatively easy by comparison - the first-year class focused on a variety of styles and compositions, and her skill was such that she nailed the choreography perfectly each time. Her classmates were genuinely impressed, tossing out their praise and asking her for pointers, and she enjoyed the attention.  
  
  
By and large things were going well, and her constant updates to Kassadin were always positive. He’d been very proud of her midterm scores, and she could not think of a time where she had been more content. Nothing about the university experience was causing her trouble, but there was a particular problem that always had her heart beat faster and palms grow sweaty. It was a girl; someone that was far and beyond anyone she’d ever seen before in her life. She’d certainly had her crushes before on pretty girls on her travels, but she’d never been forced into close proximity with someone so outrageously beautiful before.   
  
  
Her name was Ashe, and she gathered that she was a royal from the icy Freljord to the north. And she was _beautiful; _snow-white skin, elegantly sculpted face, full curves, and an intelligent mind with the wit to match. Kai’Sa felt silly just being around her, as the woman had a sort of gravitas - perhaps on account of being noble-birthed, or perhaps just because she was, well, _her - _that made her command any room she was in. Seeing her walk around campus like a queen was a mesmerizing sight, and Kai’Sa felt addicted to her. There were some more refined than she - Caitlyn was well-known for her manner and bearing - and some more beautiful - people heaped praises on the likes of Syndra and Kayle - but to Kai’Sa, Ashe was just perfect.  
  
  
She wasn’t the only one, of course. A day didn’t go by where she did not overhear people gushing about what Ashe did today, what she was wearing, or which eligible noble was going to ask her out - and it was _always _a noble, Kai’Sa noted, as if the common folk knew they’d have no chance. She was pretty sure the white-haired woman had a fan club, too, but she wasn’t about to stoop that low. It was an awkward feeling to be pining after such a perfect woman so totally out of her league, but she wasn’t alone in that, at least.  
  
  
Kai’Sa had first seen Ashe in her History of the Northern Tribes class - one that was entirely optional and she had intended to drop, but decided not to after learning that Ashe was the teaching assistant. Most days the professor did not even show up, leaving Ashe to teach the entire lesson herself. She was fairly certain she wasn’t the only student that took the class just to watch their TA strut to and fro, waving her hands and speaking in her cool, alluring voice.   
  
  
Some days Kai’Sa would just sit and stare at Ashe as she taught, and marvel at how amazing she was. She always wore a blouse and pencil skirt when she was at the front of the class: perfectly form-fitting, immaculately pressed, and more expensive than anything Kai’Sa owned. Her sinfully long, stocking legs drew her eyes, leaving her to wonder how they’d look without the   
dark material in the way. Her smooth skin was fairer than anything Kai’Sa had ever seen, like the rare snows that she’d only ever experienced a handful of times. She was older than Kai’Sa by a bit - she was in her fifth or sixth year, she’d heard, giving her at least four or five winters on Kai’Sa - but her age didn’t deter the younger girl in the least. If anything it was all the more enticing.  
  
  
Ashe effortlessly commanded the classroom, working with a grace and ease that even their professor lacked. Whenever she stepped in too close to the class she’d send the front row into sighs, and she’d then flash one of her regal smiles that would make Kai’Sa’s heart skip a beat. Sometimes, when she stretched up to tap at a picture on the big screen, she’d reveal slivers of pale skin and the barest hints of her bra beneath her slim blouse, and the first-year’s mouth would go dry. She didn’t want to seem like a creeper, but she never had to deal with a crush so hard before. She had certainly had crushes on girls before, but since she moved around so often there was never time to dwell.   
  
  
Kai’Sa would have been content to leave it at that - just watching Ashe from afar, pining after the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her life - but it did not quite turn out that way at all. She had picked up a class at the school gym that focused on yoga, but occasionally threw in hot yoga, pilates, and other routines. It was perfect for her as a dancer, and fit her school schedule well. It also, apparently, fit Ashe’s school schedule, and since the class had no age restrictions they were placed together. Kai’Sa had never been so flustered in her life as when she saw Ashe in a white sports bra and tight black yoga pants.   
  
  
Kai’Sa had a good body, but Ashe looked sculpted by a goddess. Her full, hourglass figure, wrapped tightly in little clothes that did nothing to hide the majesty of her figure, made the girl blush each and every time she saw her. It was a guilty pleasure for Kai’Sa to watch her, and she tried not to seem like a creep, but sometimes her stares would linger just a fraction too long. Ashe never seemed to notice, though - and why would she? There were plenty of other gorgeous girls in the class with them, and as Kai’Sa was the youngest by far she was hardly the most interesting.  
  
  
And sure, she would return to her dorm with a raging hard-on that was difficult to disguise and even harder to get rid of, but she wouldn’t trade the situation for anything.   


* * *

  
  
  
Kai’Sa rather liked the university library. It was large and comfortable, with many, many floors worth of books. Besides tables and single-seater desks made for studying were more modern bean-bag chairs and recliners meant for those just relaxing and lounging, which she appreciated. She was still awkward around others, learning the hows and whys of proper conversation (and making friends was _hard_), and the quiet library made for a good retreat. She could cuddle up in a chair with a nice book, sit tight, and not worry for a while.  
  
  
So she was hyper-aware when people walked around, especially around her claimed, black bean bag chair, and she froze up when she looked up and saw Ashe turning around a bookshelf. She had three heavy tomes clutched under her arm, pressed tight to her chest, and the hard books pushed into her breast and pushed the flesh out against her tight university sweater - at least a size too small, and Kai’Sa could only wonder why a woman of her refinement would wear something like that. It suited her, though, just as much as her professional blouse and skirt, and Kai’Sa was struck by how well she wore the conflicting attires.   
  
  
She knew that Ashe frequented the place, and that may have been a reason why Kai’Sa enjoyed the place so much. Sometimes the white-haired woman would curl up in another of the many little chairs just a ways away, alone, and Kai’Sa could almost pretend they were there together. Sometimes she wished she had the confidence to walk over and sit beside her, maybe strike up a conversation, but it never happened. She had seen Ashe’s friends before, and she was definitely too different to fit in with her.   
  
  
Today, though, Ashe began to walk back towards the long tables in the centre of the library, and a pang of disappointment rang through Kai’s chest. After a moment another girl trailed after her, squeaking out Ashe’s name, and the woman turned with a smile on her lips. Kai’Sa vaguely recognized the girl from the front of the library, where the tutoring sessions were held. Kai’Sa frowned as she tried to figure out the nature of their interaction - _don’t be a creep, Kai! _She internally admonished - and, as if sensing her attention, Ashe turned briefly toward her. She smiled, bright and easy-going, and Kai’Sa gulped. It only lasted for a second, and Kai’Sa doubted Ashe was doing it for any other reason to be polite to some strange girl that was staring at her, but all the same Kai’Sa could have sworn her heart skipped a beat.  
  
  
And then Ashe was walking away, the girl trailing after her like a puppy, and Kai’Sa remembered how to breathe. Incredibly flustered, she read the same page of her book three times before she caught herself. _They’re probably just going for a study session, _Kai’Sa reasoned, as if the matter was life-or-death for her. _Ashe is a tutor, right? I think._  
  
  
Kai’Sa bit her lip. She tried to turn her attention back to her book, even settling in deeper into her cozy bean bag chair, but calm eluded her. Concentration was always difficult for her when Ashe was in sight, but never so intense as right now where she was left wondering. The reasonable part of her said it was none of her business, but… Well, her curiosity was soon getting the better of her. After a long moment of indecision and inner musings, Kai’Sa set her book down, tucked her backpack behind her chair, and tip-toed around two sets of bookcases to peer into the library common-area.  
  
  
True enough, Ashe was sitting at a table with a bunch of other students from varying grades, but all younger than her. It was a tutoring session, clearly, for one of Ashe’s taught history classes. Now reassured and feeling somewhat more like a creep, Kai’Sa retreated to her comfy chair and settled right back in. But, after once again reading the exact same page another three times, she realized she was still unable to keep herself focused.   
  
  
_Oh, Kai, _she thought sadly, _you’ve got it so bad._  


* * *

  
  
  
“Taliyah, _help,_” Kai’Sa whimpered, leaning against the door to her dorm. Taliyah looked at her with a confused smile, hands hovering over the collection of stones that was either her Final or a pet; Kai’Sa wasn’t sure.   
  
  
“What’s wrong, Kai?” The girl asked, eyes wide and worried, but her lips still curled into her confused smile. Kai’Sa rather liked Taliyah overall - while making friends was difficult, and Kai’Sa was socially awkward and somewhat inept, it proved very simple with Taliyah. Her dorm-mate was an overly friendly girl, bright and bouncy, very much unlike Kai’Sa’s cool disposition, but they meshed well. They were both Shuriman, too, but where Kai’Sa little resembled the people of those lands, Taliyah was classically Shuriman in every way: from the coppery colour of her hair, the tanned chestnut of her skin, the brown of her almond-shaped eyes to the broadness of her nose - heck, even her accent. Kai had been in Shurima for so long that Taliyah almost reminded her of home, though she lacked any one place to actually call that.   
  
  
She was reassuring, and that might have been why it was so easy with her despite the harsh contrast between their natures. She was also very sympathetic to her feelings, apparently having a crush of her own, and always listened to Kai’Sa’s pained rantings. “I signed up for a history-tutoring-class… thing.”  
  
  
“A history-tutoring-class-thing,” Taliyah repeated. After a second of playing around with her rocks she raised a curious eyebrow. “But you don’t need help with history. Or any class, really, you’re actually super smart, Kai.”  
  
  
“I know,” Kai’Sa lamented, and then blinked and shook her head. “T-that I don’t need help with history, I mean. I just - _Ashe _is the tutor, and -”  
  
  
“Oh,” was all Taliyah said, as if it made perfect sense.   
  
  
“What do I do!?” Kai’Sa muttered, dropping down haphazardly on the nearby chair. It was a small room with their beds set to either side, a pair of desks and cabinets above. Taliyah had somehow found and obtained a small table and tiny, plush chairs, and squeezed it into the space between. There was little room to maneuver, but it was nice.  
  
  
Taliyah hummed. She idly spun the wheel of her skateboard that was propped up against the side of her chair - something she always did when she was thinking hard. “That’s a tough one. I mean, there’s a plus! You get to stare at her the whole time because you totally don’t need the help!”  
  
  
“But then she’ll think I’m being, like, shallow… right?”  
  
  
“I dunno.” Taliyah puffed out a breath. “Yikes - this is a tough one.”  
  
  
“She’ll think I’m _stalking _her!”  
  
  
Taliyah winced. “Yeah… I mean, the cookies are already a bit much.”  
  
  
Kai’Sa waved an accusatory finger. “You said it was a good idea!”  
  
  
“I said it was a nice gesture,” Taliyah sputtered, waving her hands. “Not go totally all out!”  
  
  
“But then it would be rude to the rest of the class!”  
  
  
“It’s already weird to give out midterm-celebration-cookies at a… fitness class.”   
  
  
Kai’Sa moaned in defeat. “She’s going to _hate _them!”  
  
  
“I didn’t say that!” Taliyah protested, crossing her hands in a negative gesture. “Just - joining her tutoring session the day before you plan on handing out cookies? A _bit _much. But! She’ll _totally _love them, dude, promise! You put _so _much effort into -”  
  
  
“Thanks, Taliyah,” Kai’Sa said a bit too loud - mostly it was just to prevent the girl from going on and on, as she had a tendency to do. She sighed and shook her head, deciding to move back to the original topic. “Anyways - tutoring.”  
  
  
“Tutoring.” Taliyah nodded her head. “Ah - well, she probably doesn’t know how well you’re doing in her class, right? Or know you’re there at all.”  
  
  
“...Right…” Kai’Sa trailed dejectedly.   
  
  
“N-not to say that you’re not noticeable, because you totally are!” Taliyah was quick to say. “But…”  
  
  
“Yeah…”  
  
  
“So just pretend along with the other people?” She squinted. “There_ are _other people, ye -”  
  
  
“Ohmy_god_, you think I could do a one-on-one with Ashe?” Kai’Sa hung her head in her hands. “She _smiled _at me today and I almost died of a blush, promise.”  
  
  
Taliyah giggled. “Yes, I can see that!” Her grin then turned sly. “But you do want a one-on-one with her, right?”  
  
  
Kai’Sa blushed instantaneously. “Taliyah!”  
  
  
Taliyah laughed out loud, and Kai’Sa chuckled along with her. She really did like the bubbly girl, though they were so different in style and manner. She never thought she’d get along with one of the skater girls anyways, but Taliyah proved a solid friend.   
  
  
Kai’Sa looked down at the table, looking over rocks and minerals and Taliyah’s geography papers. A frown passed over her face as she thought about her new tutoring class, her plan to hand out cookies tomorrow, the event next week, and just Ashe in general. After a long moment she sighed, and pushed her hair out of her face. “So I guess I just need to play dumb for a bit, huh.”  
  
  
“And drop out when the next test comes along,” Taliyah suggested, “to make it seem natural.”  
  
  
“Right.” Kai’Sa nodded slowly, if sadly. She swiveled around on the small chair and kicked her legs over the armrest, stretching out her lean body. There was still a bit of time for her to relax before her conditioning session, and she wanted to get some lazy time in before she would push her body to the limit.  
  
  
“By the way,” Taliyah said quickly, noticing the frown plastered on Kai’Sa’s features and intent on switching the topic, “I picked up your outfit from the cleaners. Should be totally good for next week! …We _are _still good for -”  
  
  
“We’ll see, Taliyah,” Kai’Sa sighed. She was no party animal, in truth, and neither was Taliyah, but it was supposed to be a large social event, and Kai’Sa was intent on making friends. Taliyah had also agreed to meet-up with someone, and requested her dorm mates presence for confidence - though she spun it as ‘getting out of her shell’. Kai’Sa’s hesitation didn’t stem from the social aspect of it, but rather that she had heard these types of parties could get out of hand, so to speak.   
  
  
Taliyah nodded, content. “Sure thing, Kai.”

* * *

  
  
  
Her class seemed to genuinely enjoy her baked goods, which made Kai’Sa feel rather good about herself. She enjoyed doing nice things to people, and though she was hoping to impress Ashe just a little bit, the content smiles on everyone’s faces made her smile, too. She hadn’t separated the cookies in any particular way, and each was packaged in the same semi-transparent baggies - with the exception of Ashe’s, which was wrapped in a blue one of higher quality and decorated with snowflakes. And maybe she had more cookies, of a larger size and with more icing on them, but hey, no one would notice if everything was packaged up, right?  
  
  
It was amusing to see how much all the girls liked her cookies, though. While Taliyah had been right - it _was _kind of weird to hand out sweets to a fitness class - all of them gushed over the treats like they were utterly deprived. It was entirely possible they were, really. Either way, she received thanks from bundles of ladies at a time, all wrapped tight in fitness outfits that had the blood rushing to Kai’Sa’s head.   
  
  
“Thank you again,” Leona said, tilting her head kindly. She had the body and build of someone that could practically bench-press her easily, but with a heart of gold. “I’ll see you next class.”  
  
  
“You too,” replied Kai’Sa, smiling just a bit.   
  
  
“And you, Ashe,” Leona continued, nodding to just behind Kai’Sa, and the girl froze up.  
  
  
“Have a nice day.” Ashe’s voice was cool and mature, and sent shivers down Kai’Sa’s spine. The girl didn’t turn, though Ashe was right behind her, and swallowed roughly as she preoccupied herself with closing up her little box. Ashe simply rounded the little stand she was using as an impromptu table and set a white hand on the surface, just shy of touching Kai’Sa’s fingers.   
  
  
“This was nice of you,” Ashe said smoothly, looking her right in the eye. Her eyes were such a gorgeous shade of blue that Kai’Sa felt physically taken aback. “Thank you very much, Kai’Sa.”  
  
  
“N-no problem,” she said, her voice more of a breathless whisper than anything else. A thought flashed through her mind and got stuck there - somehow, Ashe knew her name; while she herself knew the names of everyone in passing and reputation, she had never introduced herself in the gym class, nor had she ever done so to Ashe herself. Sure, the two weren’t quite strangers, but…  
  
  
“They’re really very good cookies,” Ashe followed up, flashing her a smile full of pearly-white, perfectly neat teeth. After a moment she dropped her head, bringing her face in even closer to Kai’Sa’s. Her tone of voice took a sheepish quality as she said, “don’t tell anyone, but I already ate half the bag.”  
  
  
Kai’Sa blushed and giggled, more from their proximity than anything else. She hoped Ashe wouldn’t notice, or, at least, pass it off as her being shy from the compliment. For a guilty moment, as Ashe looked down at the box and her own pouch, Kai’Sa stole a long look at her body. It was very hard not to, not with a body like she had. Her sizeable bust, easily cup or two larger than her own, was held tight in a baby-blue sports bra that was quite clearly struggling to keep them constrained. Her white tights hugged her shapely legs and rode low on her hips, baring her smooth and lightly toned midriff.  
  
  
Her admiration lasted only a handful of seconds maximum, but when she looked back up, Ashe was staring straight at her. The corners of her kissable mouth were just slightly curved up in some sort of emotion that Kai’Sa couldn’t place, but then, she’d always been horrible at guessing the emotions of others. All the same she flushed just a little bit more and bit the inside of her cheek, embarrassed.   
  
  
“Very, very nice,” Ashe repeated, her tone now carrying a strange lilt as if she wasn’t actually talking about what she had been previously. Her fingers tapped on the surface of the stand, just about brushing the younger girl’s hand. “A generous portion, too. I don’t know if you divided them fairly, but I’m almost afraid that the other girls will get jealous if they hear my bag was twice as large.”  
  
  
She said it with a dry chuckle, and Kai’Sa let out her own nervous titter. “J-just a coincidence, but, uhm, let’s not tell them. Don’t want anyone to kidnap me for holding out on them.”  
  
  
It was a lame joke, or so she thought, but Ashe laughed all the same. “Another secret just for us, then.”  
  
  
Kai’Sa mouth was horribly dry, and she felt warm - too warm. She’d just done a full-body workout, that was true, but she’d never felt like she was melting into a puddle like this. “Sure.”  
  
  
“More icing, too,” Ashe noted, her fingers tracing the outline of Kai’Sa’s hand - still not quite touching, but with no space between them. “And the decorations… my, one could almost accuse you of favouritism.”  
  
“That,” Kai’Sa said slowly and evenly, so that her voice and inner quivering wouldn’t betray her, “would be unfair.”  
  
  
Ashe smiled again, and brushed some of her long, white hair behind her ear. Kai’Sa watched, entranced, as the mature older woman went about so casual and simple a task with awe-inspiring elegance. “That would depend.”  
  
  
She shrugged and stepped back, and Kai’Sa immediately longed for her to settle back in. Her words, tone, and manner had her mystified. It was as if she was missing the real point of the conversation, but Kai’Sa’s flustered state and social ineptitude left her guessing and pinning - mostly pinning.   
  
  
“You’ve got great form, by the way,” Ashe drawled, eyes flicking up and down Kai’Sa’s body. “You _must _have experience doing this.”  
  
  
“I- I’m a dancer!” Kai’Sa rushed to say, before wincing at the abruptness of her answer. “I-I mean, I’m _in _dance. The dance program. Here.”  
  
  
_And now I’m making a fool of myself. _Kai’Sa glanced around, knowing she wouldn’t find reassurance while staring at Ashe’s drop-dead gorgeous face. It was then that she realized the two were totally alone in the gym, and that only heightened her nervous fever. She looked back over to Ashe, who was still watching her curiously, and Kai’Sa almost shrank under her gaze - she was only an inch or two taller, but she carried herself so…. So queen-like that the girl felt small by comparison.   
  
  
“Dance.” Ashe nodded. “It makes sense. You wouldn’t get a body like that just doing some yoga.”  
  
  
Kai’Sa blushed hard. “Thanks - ah, you too, of course, you’ve got a great body- I mean, you clearly - uhm.” She cleared her throat, and her voice fizzled out.   
  
  
Ashe only winked, and Kai’Sa felt flutterings in her stomach. There was another long pause, and Ashe pulled away with a wry smile. “I appreciate everything, Kai’Sa. I’ll see you in class, okay?”  
  
  
She spun around and walked out of the room, and Kai’Sa could have sworn that Ashe was adding an extra bit of swing to her hips. She stared for far too long at the tight roundness of her ass, perfectly framed by her yoga pants, only switching it up when she gazed at the elegant curve of her spine. Kai’Sa could feel her hardening length making itself known, and she dearly hoped that Ashe hadn’t caught an eyeful of her arousal - she could only take so much embarrassment.   
  
  
_Not that it matters, _she thought to herself, _she totally caught me out on the extra goodies. And, like, I was basically a stuttering mess anywa - she said class. She knows I’m in her class? Oh holy shit, now she thinks I’m a total dork, I swear -_  
  
  
“Excuse me!” A voice called out, and Kai’Sa looked up with confusion etched on her face. A wiry, tall girl with short brown hair leaned in, looking around the room before turning back to face her. “Is this class done?”  
  
  
“Uh - oh, yes, it is.” Kai’Sa coughed lightly and collected her things before jerking a thumb over her shoulder. “Go for it.”  
  
  
The girl thanked her and walked in, and Kai’Sa barely dodged the massive bird perched on her shoulder. It certainly wasn’t the oddest thing she’d seen before, and really, it totally paled in the face of her conversation with Ashe. Sure, she’d made a dork and a fool of herself, and Ashe had totally figured out her actions, but at least they had _talked, _right? And she -   
  
  
Kai’Sa stopped dead in her tracks, jaw-dropping. _She said I had a good body! Just - just wait ‘till Taliyah hears about this!_  


* * *

  
  
“It’ll be fun,” Taliyah promised, pulling on Kai’Sa’s hand insistently. Sometimes the only way to describe the Shuriman girl was with puppy-like - eager, insistent, and bubbly. She almost regretted saying ‘maybe’ to her, as she did not want to take no for an answer. “C’mon, Kai - I don’t want to go alone!”  
  
  
“You won’t be alone after you hook up with that girl, so -”  
  
  
Taliyah blushed, but it was of indignation rather than embarrassment. “I would _never!_”  
  
  
Kai’Sa felt bad the moment her big, brown eyes widened up at her. Taliyah wasn’t the type to do that, Kai’Sa knew from their talks. She was too earnest and romantic for it, and really did want the moral support to go for it. “Sorry, Taliyah. I didn’t mean anything by it.”  
  
  
The girl shrugged. “I know. But you want to make friends, and you said before that this would be a great opportunity. There’ll be a bunch of people there - didn’t you say your dance buddies would be there, too?”  
  
  
Kai’Sa hummed vaguely, tossing aside one of the tops she’d taken out. Though Taliyah had cleaned and pressed her ‘going out’ outfit for her, she’d decided that the top she had - a sparkly thing that hung off one shoulder - was no longer suitable. It had nothing to do with Ashe telling her she had a great body, of course. “Akali and Irelia, yeah.”  
  
  
“So it won’t be totally awkward,” Taliyah insisted. She sat up and spun around, picking up a top and stretching it in her hands. “How about this? It’s… short?”  
  
  
Kai’Sa chuckled. Taliyah had a very particular style, consisting of jeans, leggings, plain tops, hoodies, and sundresses; even her party outfit looked way too cute to fit in, and so she had no idea what Kai’Sa had meant by ‘something showy’.  
  
  
She picked the top up anyways, and looked it over while thinking. “I just… hear things about Cass’s parties. It seems a little… uh, _touchy _for my tastes. And yours.”  
  
  
“They’re really discreet, though,” Taliyah said firmly. “You’d never know, really. I’ve gone once, and nothing happened. People are super chill, and Miss Cass wouldn’t let anything happen. To be honest, she’s kinda scary. I don’t think anyone’s brave enough to try something.”  
  
  
Kai’Sa bit her lip. She threw the top over her head, covering up her brassiere-clad chest with a very short top that was more meant for the harsh heat of Shurima but would work well to show herself off. It wasn’t very flashy, but it was tight around her chest and stayed secure just under her bust. She’d chosen her most push-up bra that she owned, which admittedly wasn’t very much at all, but it made her c-cup chest look just a little bit larger than it actually was.   
  
  
Taliyah jerked two thumbs at her. “You look hot!”  
  
  
Kai’Sa rolled her eyes affectionately. She wasn’t sure if that was accurate, but she hoped it would attract attention. Not that she had any intention to go and get laid, of course, but she wouldn’t mind looking flashy tonight. And sure, maybe Ashe’s words had given her a spurt of confidence, but - _aaaaand I guess I’ve made up my mind._  
  
  
“I guess I’ll come,” Kai’Sa muttered, adding an exaggerated sigh at the end of her sentence.  
  
  
“After dressing you up, yeah, I’d hope so.”  
  
  
Kai’Sa waggled a finger. “Don’t get sassy, Tali.”  
  
  
Taliyah snorted out a laugh, and Kai’Sa took the opportunity to admire herself in the mirror, the small thing that it was. Her jeggings were dark and tight against the skin, almost shiny in the light of the room, and fit her as neatly as her yoga pants. Her top was a bit longer than a sports bra but, when combined with her bra, made her breasts stand out and push against the grey fabric. There was little else on her, leaving her arms bare and flat midriff exposed to show off the lean muscles and slight hints of definition. Her make-up was subdued and almost non-existent, as she’d never bothered with the stuff before, and Taliyah had no idea what she was doing, either.   
  
  
It was all rather dark overall, and it made her pale, washed-out skin much more noticeable than usual. She wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing - she sometimes regretted not having the tanned skin of other Shuriman-born - but maybe it would fit. She supposed it might help her fit in with the more goth crowd, or maybe Akali’s punkish friends.   
  
  
“Alright,” Kai’Sa murmured, more to herself than her roommate. “Looking good, I think.”  
  
  
She nodded to herself, approving of her look. “Ok. Taliyah, when do we have to be there?”  
  
  
Taliyah popped her lips. “Uh - an hour?”  
  
  
Kai’Sa deflated like a balloon and flopped down on the bed. “Geez, why -”  
  
  
“I thought this would take longer!”  
  
  
“The place is, like, ten minutes away? Now -”  
  
  
“...wanna play cards?”

* * *

  
  
The party was positively bustling. It was the biggest crowd of people her age that she’d ever seen, and it was both fascination and strange. It was a place very much like a bar, and Kai’Sa marvelled that such a thing could be found on campus; dozens of booths dotted the area, breaking open the wide space but leaving plenty of room to maneuver and dance. Alcoves with tables and round benches lined the walls, and every seating across the room had silky red curtains to cover them if the occupants so desired.  
  
  
It almost fit Kai’Sa ideas of a high-end brothel - almost. She felt shy just stepping inside, feeling totally out of place. Everyone else just seemed too comfortable, mingling, talking, dancing and drinking, that the girl was unsure of what to do or how to do it. She recognized only a handful of people there, and most of them only in passing. There were a great many of the popular students present, and each had a flock of people crowded around them, vying for their attention.   
  
  
Taliyah looked around from side to side, huddled close to Kai’Sa. She held a fruity drink in her hand, having opted for something non-alcoholic, and took infrequent sips. Kai’Sa’s only had a light amount of alcohol - just the slightest amount to keep her relaxed. She shuffled along to the beat of the music, subtly swaying her hips and bouncing from foot to foot. There were a lot of others dancing, too, many of them girls in booty-shorts and tiny mini-skirts that had Kai’Sa’s hormones roar. Those that danced with them were close, gyrating their hips together in embarrassingly intimate ways that were _nothing _like the dancing Kai’Sa so regularly enjoyed but her cock now found pleasantly favourable.  
  
  
“Kai’Sa,” a collected, excited voice said from nearby, “you actually came.”  
  
  
“Akali! Hi.” Kai’Sa nodded at her fellow dancer as she squeezed towards them. The Ionian teen was dressed much like she always was, in tight nylon shorts with asymmetric tights and a top that really was little more than a sports bra. She's admitted before that it was both to show off her tight, muscular body, and her many, many tattoos. Kai’Sa admired her for that, and also because she liked the colourful ink covering her flesh. She was thankful that Akali’s girlfriend, uptight as she was, was okay with the ogling.   
  
  
Akali looked over to Taliyah and grinned roguishly. “Hey.”  
  
  
Taliyah just smiled, and Kai’Sa nudged the Ionian with her shoulder. “This my room-mate, Taliyah.”  
  
  
“She’s cute.” Akali’s red eyes flicked over Taliyah, and then flicked over Kai’Sa. “And look at you, all dressed up.”  
  
  
“Is Irelia okay with all this flirting?” Kai’Sa teased, smiling just a bit. Akali was the only one, other than Taliyah, who she felt at-ease with; Akali was rather abrasive overall, but she had an ‘I don’t give a fuck’ attitude and general coolness that was calming. Kai’Sa never felt pressured that she’d say the wrong thing or make a mistake, and Akali was always chill about it.  
  
  
Akali smirked. “Oh, no, not at all. She gets… _possessive _in private when she sees me like this.”  
  
  
Both of the girls blushed furiously at the not-so-subtle implications. Kai’Sa fanned her face while Akali eyed her with amusement and cleared her throat. “So where is Irelia?”  
  
  
Akali half turned and pointed with her thumb. Irelia was by the dancefloor, situated near the middle, swinging her broad hips and spinning on her shapely legs while watching Akali out of the corners of her eyes. The Blade Dancer, as she was so-called due to her expertise in some classical Ionian dance-form involving bladed weapons and ribbons, was one of the most graceful dancers Kai’Sa had ever seen. Where she focused on snappy, brisk movements and power-poses, Irelia was all flowing grace. She was also intimidatingly stiff, and Kai’Sa couldn’t say a full sentence to her without stuttering.  
  
  
Irelia noticed their staring and only greeted them with a curt nod. She curled her hand to Akali, gesturing for her to come back, and Akali did so with an eager smirk. “Later, guys. Get a round on me, k?”  
  
  
“Ah, thanks.” Kai’Sa blinked as Akali retreated, moving fast and easy through the crowd. “Uhm - later!”  
  
  
Taliyah hummed. “She’s… interesting.”  
  
  
“Yeah,” Kai’Sa agreed, and took another sip of her drink. She looked around again, watching over the milling groups of teens and students. She wanted to join in on one of the many conversations or, perhaps, start dancing with one of the pretty girls, but she didn’t have the confidence for it. She kept telling herself that it was because Taliyah was still beside her and she didn’t want to leave her alone, but her nerves really were just getting the better of her.   
  
  
Others didn’t have that problem, and especially not the popular ones. They effortlessly moved from crowd to crowd, or slid into the gaps between bodies to dance. She saw a tall blonde in a leather jacket drinking a tall jug of beer with a girl hook on each arm, and further on was Morgana, chatting up a solidly-built redhead. Nidalee, the well-known player that she was, was pulling yet another girl into the privacy of a dimly-lit alcove before pulling the red curtains shut for whatever illicit activities she intended. The _very _infamous Sarah Fortune held court with a gaggle of incredibly interested girls, who looked hooked on her every word - or maybe just her chest, so obviously propped up to draw attention.  
  
  
Fortune noticed her staring and winked before turning back to her drooling fans, and Kai’Sa blushed. It was easy for all of them, and she was eager and ready to be able to do the same, but kept falling short of actually _doing _it. _It can’t be that hard, _she reasoned. _I mean, we’re totally getting attention - I think that chick there is staring at me, but… _  
  
  
She captured her lip between her teeth and thought. Taliyah was much more of a wallflower than she was, but she was happy to sit back, whereas Kai’Sa wanted to try and socialize. Plus, the tanned-skinned girl was still bright and bubbly, eagerly greeting whichever friend she noticed in the crowd without hesitation. Sighing, Kai’Sa used her free hand to brush her long, straight hair back neatly. People kept looking her way, and it was only making her all the more nervous, really.   
  
  
Taliyah nudged her side twice, hard enough to make her wince. “Ow, Taliyah, what the hell?”  
  
  
Taliyah was wide-eyed and pointing, and she followed the line of her finger only to gasp. Ashe was there, walking smoothly over to an alcove-booth with a cup in hand and sitting herself on the cushioned bench. A slight smile graced her lips as she folded one leg over the other, the long slits in her dark-blue skirt parting for an instant to show off a huge tract of her elegantly designed stockings and just a sliver of pale flesh above where they ended. She stared out at the crowd in an odd, almost searching manner, and others stared back at her, too, totally surprised that someone of her prestige was at a party like this one. As far as Kai’Sa knew which, admittedly, was not much, Ashe, Caitlyn, and other prestigious types never really showed up.  
  
  
That was probably the reason why she was being stared at like an oddity. Her presence alone had managed to captivate anyone coherent and sober enough to notice her, and Ashe seemed to be enjoying the attention. She was both elegantly and ravishingly dressed, and Kai’Sa’s mouth was totally dry as she stared her over. Her skirt was easily made of something three times as expensive as, like, _everything _Kai’Sa owned, and thought it was knee-length and very demure by the standards of the girls here, the slits showed off enough to make the eyes wander in lust. Her top looked like a blouse - at least, it was made in the same material and cut, but it looped around her neck and was connected with an elegant clasp.  
  
  
Kai’Sa was more focused on the cut-out of cleavage that was, again, modest in comparison to everyone else, but with Ashe’s breasts and the push-up she had to be wearing it looked incredible. The small little necklace she had on was almost lost in between her lush, snowy hilltops, just a glimmer of sapphire-blue in a sea of white flesh. Her shirt was tucked into her skirt, all proper-like, but as tight against her body as her size-too-small sports bras and university sweater; it hugged her curves without leaving anything to the imagination, and it was just sheer enough show off hints of the lacy blue bra she had on underneath.  
  
  
She wasn’t the most beautiful girl in the room, as she was sure that Kayle would have that honour if pressed, nor was her body the finest - Fortune one that without even trying. But the combination of looks, body, and dress made her seem above and beyond all the rest - at least she was to Kai’Sa. She stared for an uncomfortably long time, until it seemed like they were the only two people in the room. Ashe hadn’t seen her yet, but she was sure she was lost and unnoticeable amongst the crowd.  
  
  
“Oh, wow,” Taliyah whispered. “You’ve really got it bad, huh?”  
  
  
Kai’Sa shook her head. “Shush! I’m just… admiring.”  
  
  
Taliyah shrugged. “I can see why. She’s…”  
  
  
She trailed off, but Kai’Sa understood completely. “Yeah.” She swallowed hard, eyes tracing over the exposed curve of Ashe’s nape. Her immaculate hair was bundled up in a kind of refined ponytail, going down to mid-shoulder in an unbroken waterfall of white, with a neat bundle sweeping over the left side of her face. “She’s got her hair up. She’s, uh, never done that before.”  
  
  
“_...Really _bad.”  
  
  
Kai’Sa hung her head. “I know. This is sad.”  
  
  
Taliyah nodded twice. “You should totally go talk to her.”  
  
  
Kai’Sa’s head snapped around. “What!?”  
Taliyah nodded again. “Totally, do it. You look really good, and she’s sitting at an open booth. I bet she wants someone to sit with her and chat her up.”  
  
  
“You can’t tell that from just that,” Kai’Sa protested, but the words struck a chord. “Right?”  
  
  
“Why would she come here anyway? She’s alone and open.”   
  
  
“She might just be waiting for someone.” At this point Kai’Sa wasn’t sure if she was trying to convince Taliyah, or herself. “You are, so.”  
  
  
“So _maybe, _yeah. But someone’s gonna talk to her, I bet.”  
  
  
Kai’Sa glanced around. In class she felt like one of the admiring bunch, because _everyone _seemed to have a crush on Ashe, but here, in so open and social an environment, it felt like a… race. Like smelling blood on the water the more active party-goers flashed Ashe smiles and waves, testing the mood before going in, and Ashe was receptive to it all. Even the popular ones were giving her attention, and though sex was the last thing on Kai’Sa’s mind, she could well imagine a girl like Nidalee or Fortune just being happy to add her as another notch on their bedposts.  
  
  
That scared her, more than anything else. She didn’t want it to be someone else that had a chance with Ashe, and sure, she might have no chance at all, but maybe Taliyah was right and Ashe had come to socialize. Kai’Sa wanted to make friends, wanted to explore, and yeah, maybe it was the combination of alcohol in her system, the arousal of so many pretty girls, and the adrenalin-pumping excitement of the party, but Kai’Sa _wanted _to talk to Ashe.   
  
  
Taliyah pat her on the back, and took her drink from her hand. “Good luck,” she whispered, and Kai’Sa was so very thankful for a nice friend like her. “If she’s interested, get drinks, okay?”  
  
  
“Wait,” Kai’Sa stammered as Taliyah pushed her, “what should I s-say?”  
  
  
“I dunno, you’re the one that’s talked to her before. I’m no good at talking with pretty ladies either.”  
  
  
_That’s… true, I guess. _She took a deep, even breath, steadying her nerves, and strode purposefully across the room like she was dancing on stage. She saw people look at her, watching her, perhaps judging her once her intended course was clear. Ashe noticed her approach slowly, as she was still panning across the room, and then blinked and tilted her head back as she took the girl in. Kai’Sa wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but a smile came easy to her face when Ashe grinned at her.  
  
  
“Kai’Sa!” She greeted, all cool and friendly. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”  
  
  
“I - yeah! Same, I didn’t think this was your, ah, type of place. Party.”  
  
  
“And why is that?”   
  
  
It was a simple question, but Kai’Sa froze up all the same. “I - I don’t mean that you don’t belong, but you’re just… mature, and cool. You’re, like, a league above everyone here.”  
  
  
Ashe smiled even wider, and Kai’Sa felt her neck heat up as the words she just spoke actually hit home. “And I thought you were too shy, but it seems I’m very wrong… on all accounts.”  
  
  
Her eyes flicked up to meet Kai’Sa’s. “So why are you here, Kai’Sa? Looking for a bit of fun?”  
  
  
The way she said the word ‘fun’ sent shivers up and down Kai’Sa’s spine. “A-ah, no. I mean, I just wanted to get to know people. N-not intimately.”  
  
  
“Shame,” Ashe hummed, and there was just enough of a pause to leave ambiguity to her words. “I think you’re going to break the hearts of all these girls. They seem _very _interested.” Again her eyes flicked up and down. “I can see why.”  
  
  
Kai’Sa felt like she was burning up. “That’s not - T-they’re probably just looking at you, and I’m in the way. You look gorgeous.”  
  
  
Ashe giggled and tilted her body so that she was fully facing Kai’Sa. The younger girl’s eyes dipped down to her shelf of cleavage, marveling at how soft and plump they looked. Everything about Ashe up-close was stunning, and Kai’Sa could practically feel herself unraveling at the seams. After a long moment of clear staring, Ashe’s grin turned sly. “Do I? I was half afraid that all those delicious cookies would ruin my figure.”  
  
  
Kai’Sa swallowed hard. “N-no, not at all. You’re just as pretty as always, and your body is - ah. Nice.”  
  
  
“Just nice?” Ashe frowned, but a smile was still playing on her lips. “I suppose we can’t all be first-year bombshells like yourself.”  
  
  
She was well and truly blushing now, face bright red. She cursed her pale complexion - if she had Taliyah’s darker skin, it would be far less noticeable. She didn’t speak, still thinking of something to say, and Ashe’s eyes kept on moving back down to rove over her exposed midriff as if there was something fascinating there. Embarrassed and red-faced, she tried to think of a way to move the subject in a more favourable place. “I, uh, would offer you a drink, but you’ve already got one. Maybe -”  
  
  
Ashe tilted her head, a bit of girlish glee in her voice. “You’d like to get drinks with me?”  
  
  
“I-I meant - Well, yes, I would, but -” Kai’Sa stammered, and then stopped herself. “Yes. There’s no one else here I’d rather drink with.”  
  
  
“Well, I _do _already have one,” Ashe noted, seeming to take great enjoyment in Kai’Sa’s stammering. “But if you’d like to sit down with me…”  
  
  
“I… would really like that, Ashe,” she said smoothly, and Ashe blinked at her. However, when she moved to the other side of the booth, Ashe was once again giggling at her.   
  
  
Sliding over, Ashe patted the space beside her. “Don’t sit so far away, Kai’Sa.”  
  
  
Kai’Sa tried not to hang her head and she moved back over and slid into the spot Ashe had just vacated. There wasn’t much space, all told, but that was entirely because Ashe was keeping as close to Kai’Sa as she could; there was maybe a centimeter to separate them, and the smell of her perfume was intoxicating. One of her fair limbs rested against the table, and the other was placed on her thigh, the golden bangles adorning her forearms shiny despite the dim lighting.   
  
  
“Did you really eat all those cookies?” Kai’Sa asked, her voice soft. Ashe looked at her carefully, and her lips curved up fondly.  
  
  
“Of course. They were really good, and I’d never pass up a gift from such a cute girl.”  
  
  
Kai’Sa laughed at that, and Ashe tilted her head as if bemused. “Ashe, I bet you get a horde of gifts from cute girls every day.”  
  
  
“I suppose -”  
  
  
Something like courage flashed through Kai’Sa’s body, though she had no idea where it came from. Perhaps it was just because the situation was so surreal. “And you’re just so pretty - honestly, the prettiest woman I’ve ever seen, and I’ve been across, like, _all _of Valoran -”  
  
  
She froze again when she felt Ashe touch her waist with a remarkably cool hand. “My, aren't you a smooth talker, Kai’Sa. You could charm a girl right out of her skirt when you talk like that.”  
  
  
She laughed nervously. “O-oh, I don’t think… I mean, there’s only one girl I’d like to charm, and…”  
  
  
“Oh, I know,” Ashe nodded. “And trust me. You have her charmed.”  
  
  
Kai’Sa mind was scrambling once again. “Y-you know, Ashe, you should really pick up dancing. You mentioned form in our class and, uhm, I just thought - If you have an interest in it, I was thinking I could teach you.”   
  
  
“I’d like to think of myself as a capable dancer,” Ashe said smoothly, “but there are several things I’d like for you to teach me. And - I confess I can’t say no to having you holding me.”  
  
  
Kai’Sa’s eyes went wide, and she looked down at the table. A moment later she felt Ashe’s hand on her chin, pushing her face right back up. “You have such intriguing eyes,” the fifth-year student murmured. “You know, Kai’Sa, I've noticed something.”  
  
  
“W-what’s that?”  
  
  
“That you are an incredibly good student that gets consistently high marks in my history class, despite your constant staring at me.”  
  
  
_Oh my god, she _**_noticed. _**“I - well, c-can you blame me? You’re hard to look away from.”  
  
  
Ashe licked her dark red lips. “And despite getting such consistently high marks, you still felt the need to join my tutoring session - which I did not offer to you in class because you certainly do not need the help.”  
  
  
Kai’Sa was surely as red as a tomato right now. She hoped that Taliyah came to rescue her before she died of embarrassment. “You, ah, noticed that..?”  
  
  
“Of course. You’re not subtle - especially not with how you ravish me with your eyes in fitness class.” She pulled away, and Kai’Sa felt like she could finally breathe again. “The cookies, too, were very nice, but the extra attention you gave me was…”  
  
  
“Sorry,” Kai’Sa blurted. “I didn’t want to come across as a creep, but I just - I’ve never -”  
  
  
“I did not say I did not like it.” Ashe looped an arm around Kai’Sa’s shoulders and tugged her in, and the girl’s eyes went as wide as saucers. The hand that had been touching her hip moved to rest on her thigh, and the touch felt like it was burning her through her clothes. “I’d be remiss if I said I didn’t enjoy it. It’s really nice, actually.”  
  
  
Ashe smiled at her. “I’m happy you came to talk to me. You’re… refreshing, compared to my usual company. I like you.”  
  
  
“I like you, too,” Kai’Sa replied carefully. Just what was happening right now?   
  
  
“I’m sorry if I’m being too forward, but I feel that we’ll be stuck here in limbo until you work up the nerve. Which is very enjoyable, by the way, but you’ve gotten me very riled up.”  
  
  
“Me? Rile _you _up?” Kai’Sa murmured incredulously. “All I do is look at you and my blood pressure goes up.”  
  
  
“I think,” Ashe drawled carefully, eyes flicking around the booth. Others were glancing over with the same level of bafflement that Kai’Sa felt, as if shocked at what was occuring. “That we deserve some privacy, no?”  
  
  
Her voice had dropped in pitch, and the hormonal part of Kai’Sa’s mind was squealing. But still… “Ashe, I’ve got a crush on you so massive you could see it from Shuriman, but. I don’t really - I’m not doing this to get in your pants. I know I probably don’t have a chance, but...”  
  
  
Ashe’s brow furrowed. “You really are a strange one. Most people would save that for after the fun, so as not to ruin the mood.”  
  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
  
“You’re lucky you’re so endearing,” Ashe chuckled. “I can’t say I’m looking for something serious, but you’re cute, and so much nicer than those stuffy nobles I’m supposed to accommodate. I think we can try something out, and see where it goes - and if it’s serious, sure. And if not - well, I’m sure we can have a very good time together.”  
  
  
“Is this a dream?” She blurted out in response, and Ashe laughed.  
  
  
“You’re too adorable. Now, why don’t you close that curtain, hm?”  
  
  
Kai’Sa nodded so fast she was sure her neck was going to snap, and pulled the curtain closed.  
  
  
Ashe lowered her face towards Kai’Sa’s, eyes open and eagerly drinking in every detail on the younger girl’s flushed face. Her own eyes watched Ashe’s approaching lips, pouty and inviting, lined with dark red lipstick. Everything felt so surreal that Kai’Sa could scarcely believe it, and the moment that Ashe’s lips touched her own she swore she saw fireworks. They were so soft and plump, and slid neatly against hers. Her eyes fluttered closed and a tiny moan left her throat, and Ashe giggled from deep in her chest.  
  
  
She pulled off quickly before pushing their lips together again, deepening the kiss with ease. Ashe tugged the girl closer, ensuring that there was no space left between them. The arm wrapped around her shoulders locked tight and that hand moved down as far as it could, lightly tracing the upper reaches of the girl’s abdominals. Her other hand started to rub up and down her thigh, pressing firmly into the toned limb and very obviously feeling it out. Her tongue slipped through Kai’Sa’s lips and pushed into her mouth, as quick as a viper; fast enough to tease and taste and leave the girl wanting more.  
  
  
“You taste sweet,” Ashe mused, red lips curled into a satisfied smirk. “Just like I imagined.”  
“I don’t know if that’s appropriate talk for a teacher,” Kai’Sa fired back, far more confident than usual now that she had Ashe draped over her. Her heart still fluttered at the idea that Ashe thought about _her. _  
  
  
“Teaching Assistant,” Ashe corrected, tilting her chin up. The thought of Ashe getting in trouble for something so scandalous as sleeping with a student in her class never crossed Kai’Sa’s mind - the older girl was, after all, practically nobility, and she doubted there would be any repercussions. And even so, this was _so _worth it.  
  
  
She kissed Ashe again, and then again, indulging in things she’d only ever thought of in fantasy. The mature woman was quick to respond, moving her lips in a perfect rhythm to Kai’Sa’s jerky, inexperienced movements.   
  
  
“You’ve got passion,” Ashe husked, her voice so low and throaty that it brought a fire to Kai’Sa’s belly. “But, as the instructor, let me teach you how it’s done.”  
  
  
It wasn’t a calm, demure kiss, and Ashe certainly wasn’t playing the damsel. She was more a dominating Queen with the way she so voraciously kissed Kai’Sa, showing a side of her that both seemed incongruous with what she knew but also fit oh-so-perfectly; just like how she could wear sweats and blouses both. Kai’Sa could feel her crush getting tangibly bigger, though the distance between them was closer than ever. When a wet tongue slipped against her own she let out a shaky sigh and tilted her head, and Ashe moaned in approval.  
  
  
Ashe’s finesse with her tongue left Kai”sa breathless and desperate for more, but even when she tried to deepen the kiss further Ashe maintained the pace. She was in total control, only ceding enough of the initiative off to Kai’Sa to let her dictate how it went down; otherwise, Ashe maintained the flow. She allowed the younger girl to explore her mouth and taste her lips, and the first year very much appreciated it - she had little idea of what she was doing, but other than guiding her and preventing her from getting off track. Whenever she tried something different Ashe would ease her into it, her skills seemingly endless.  
  
  
She pulled away again, but sucked long and hard on Kai’Sa fleshy lower lip. Kai’Sa was fully flushed, pupils dilated and wet lips parted, but Ashe looked positively radiant - not a hair out of place, pale, white cheeks only slightly tinted with colour, but her eyes… her eyes were positively hungry, and the younger girl shivered under her gaze. Ashe didn’t make any more moves, though, and instead brought her hand up and rubbed at Kai’Sa’s mouth. She wiped away a smudge of her own lipstick with her thumb, dark against the skin, and made a contented noise.  
  
  
“You stare at me an awful lot, Kai’Sa,” she purred, locking eyes with her. “But you don’t have to just stare, now. You can do whatever you like.”  
  
  
Kai’Sa wasn’t a particularly bold person, and she tended to get tongue-tied in new situations with new people, but when her blood ran hot and she felt comfortable she moved with purpose - on the dance stage, typically, but right now it was with Ashe. She spun herself around and set both of her hands on Ashe’s narrow waist, and the woman had a moment to giggle before Kai’Sa’s lips were on her face. She kissed her cheeks, her chin, and then trailed down her neck, firmly pushing her mouth against tender skin and suckling hard. Her hands crept up Ashe’s sides all the while, mapping out the contours of her frame and taking in the supple feel of her fleshy curves.   
  
  
Ashe let out a sultry purr as Kai’Sa sucked powerfully on her collarbones, lavishing the area with the affection of her tongue. “You’re going to leave a mark,” the older woman protested, though it didn’t really seem like a protest to Kai’Sa’s needy ears.   
  
  
“Good,” was all she said in reply, and it must have been the right thing to say based on the deep rumble coming from Ashe’s throat. The dark-haired girl’s hands finally moved up to caress the sides of Ashe’s breasts, trying to get a feel for their weight. Her lacy bra did an amazing job at keeping them up, and Kai’Sa had to push her fingers hard into the firm undergarment to get a proper feel of the plump flesh. Ashe let out another tiny sigh, almost nuzzling her face into Kai’Sa’s hair.  
  
  
“My, how bold you are,” she murmured. “I like this side of you.”  
  
  
Kai’Sa moved further down, kissing the length of her smooth neck and over her chest. The metal of her gilded necklace was cold, but then all of Ashe was pleasantly cool, and it didn’t matter. Her lips crossed over into the cut-out of cleavage, and the necklace dipped sharply over the shapely swells of her chest and disappeared entirely into the valley of tit-flesh. Kai’Sa eagerly ran her tongue over the smooth-skin, moving deeper into the bulging swell, face so close that her nose brushed the skin. She nuzzled in between the soft mounds, kissing the inner curves and gently scraping with her teeth, and in response Ashe’s hand came up to tangle itself in her dark locks.  
  
  
Kai’Sa began to undo the buttons of her blouse, one at a time. She didn’t bother to pull the bottom out of her skirt, so focused she was on revealing the pale expanse of Ashe’s body to her eyes. She couldn’t actually see all that much with her face buried in the gorgeous swells of her breasts, but her palms were able to slide over the perfectly flat surface of Ashe’s tummy. She could feel the light definition there, less than her own but far more womanly. The muscles tensed under her touch, and Ashe rolled her hips.   
  
  
Slowly, Kai’Sa began to slide over Ashe and start to push against her. She was moving entirely on instinct, with really no idea of what she was doing but simply going with what seemed right. Ashe didn’t protest or try to urge her into a different position, and she took that as a good sign. Finally the last button on her blouse came free and, though it was still clasped around her neck, it left her bra-clad chest open. Kai’Sa pulled away, and greedily ran her eyes over the perfect canvas that was Ashe’s taut body, drinking in every minute detail. Sure, she’d seen most of this before - it wasn’t like Ashe covered much up during gym - but it felt so different right then, so much more intimate. She had Ashe under _her _hands, under _her _lips, and the thought made Kai’Sa giddy.  
  
  
Her bra was a lacy blue thing, decorated with patterns that gave glimpses at the white skin beneath. The tops of her cups dug into the flesh of her bosom, allowing the skin to bunch out just a bit, and the lace pattern that adorned the cups struggled around the protruding breastflesh. Kai’Sa, too, could just about make out her rosy nipples, which looked stiff with need and fought against the binding fabric. For a second Kai’Sa was at a loss, not really understanding how to continue. She’d obviously worked with a bra before, but never one so expensive, lacy, and with no signs of an obvious clasp. Ashe noticed, and snorted fondly.   
  
  
“Allow me,” she whispered, and set her hands against the front. A minuscule hook was set into the fabric, small enough to go unnoticed, and the moment Ashe unhooked it her fat breasts popped free eagerly. They bounced into place with youthful jiggles, not at all stiff or hard like other breasts of her size. They gently sloped to the sides just a tiny bit, displaying their soft weight in a way that had the blood rush to Kai’Sa’s head - well, both heads. Before Ashe could even get the frilly thing off she was already diving down, tugging a turgid nipple between her lips and flicking it with her tongue.  
  
  
“A-Ah!” Ashe moaned, fingers tightening around dark, silky hair. “That’s nice - but use your teeth a bit, de-”   
  
  
Her words faded into soft moans as Kai’Sa immediately complied, biting down with a gentle amount of pressure. She pushed into her fat tit, trying to pull more of her nipple into her mouth until her lips touched her areola. Her mouth sank into the mound of dough, and the soft skin bunched up around her face in ways that sent her spine-tingling. Her other hand, meanwhile, was on the underside of her other breast, squeezing her underboob and pushing the entire plump mound upwards. It was gratifyingly heavy and squishy, like everything she’d ever fantasized about and more.  
  
  
“I see you’re a tit girl,” Ashe teased, her tone light and lusty. “Is this what you’ve thought about when you were staring at me?”  
  
  
“Oh, I’ve wanted to touch these for _so _long,” Kai’Sa admitted, her voice raspy and thick with need. “Sometimes I thought…”  
  
  
“Thought?” It was almost like Ashe knew what Kai’Sa wanted to say, but wanted her to actually _say _it.  
  
  
“That you made them look so good on purpose,” she said, “always wearing something a bit too small just to tease me.”  
  
  
“What if I was?”  
Kai’Sa had no way of answering that, and just redoubled her efforts by moving her mouth across the fatty cushions of tit-flesh. Her necklace was on full display now, an elegant, intricate piece of jewelry that was certainly ridiculously expensive, but now Kai’Sa was running her tongue over it in an attempt to reach as much of those tits as she could.  
  
  
“What else would you like to do to them, Kai’Sa?” Ashe inquired coyly. “You can do _anything, _after all.”  
  
  
She swallowed hard, heart pounding in her throat. “I want to - to fuck them. I just -”  
  
  
Ashe smiled. “Well?”  
  
  
For a long moment, Kai’Sa considered the ramifications of taking her dick out in so public a place and fucking the tits of so sophisticated a woman such as Ashe. It all fell apart in the face of Ashe’s lust-filled eyes that roved over her body and drank in every detail as if Kai’Sa was the one to be admired, and not her. She pushed the woman all the way down until her back was against the soft bench, and her body only just fit on it. Whoever had planned the party must have had the good sense to ensure that the booth would fit someone of Ashe’s impressive figure lying flat, for presumably lewd reasons.  
  
  
It was Ashe that took the next step, surprisingly. Her finely-manicured hands were down around Kai’Sa’s pants, dipping into the waistband and working at her fly. She was biting her lip in concentration, trying to pull free the girl’s cock as quickly as she could, and Kai’Sa couldn’t tell if she wanted to laugh or moan. She instead shivered as her zipper was undone and her panties were rolled down without her pants moving an inch, and then sighed when she felt soft fingers touch the upper inches of her hard, throbbing meat.  
  
  
“Wow,” Ashe murmured breathlessly. “You are impressive. You always looked large, and I imagined… but, wow.” She flashed her perfect teeth. “You are _quite _the lady-killer, babe.”  
  
  
_Babe. _The word thrummed through Kai’Sa’s body, heightening her sexual arousal. She was fairly certain that Ashe knew exactly what she was saying and the effect it was having, but that still didn’t prepare her for any of it. Her dick pulsated favourably and, now that it was free of her restrictive hands, fully filled with blood and lengthed in Ashe’s cool palm. The woman stroked gently, and Kai’Sa quelled a series of shivers. She moved forward, escaping Ashe’s grip and fully straddled her chest and settled back on her haunches. Ashe wasn’t quite flat, resting her weight on one elbow, but her chest was now at perfect dick-height and she seemed very happy with it.  
  
  
Ashe gathered up her tits with one hand, reaching around with her arm and collecting their weight with her forearm. Fingers sank into her plush sideboob, squeezing the abundant flesh hard so as to keep it all together. Kai’Sa allowed her cock to flop down, hitting the fleshy swells with a meaty thump. Her cockhead brushed up against a rock-solid nipple, and the light contact on her sensitive organ made her hiss. She pushed herself down, grinding her cock on skin as soft as silk and slowly made her way into the deep, lush valley between her fat breasts. Everything was so soft and smooth that Kai’Sa swore her mind was slipping away from her - it was _too _overwhelming, and her cock just kept on pulsing with the same needy demand.  
  
  
Titflesh bent inwards as her cock slid into that warm, soft pocket, and she let out a breathless moan. Ashe, for her part, looked equally intrigued by the way her cock pushed out her boobs around it and fit so neatly between them - but still, Kai’Sa was large, and a good portion of her pale meat stuck out of her rounded peaks. The throbbing, bulbous head poked against the base of her neck, just under her elegant clasp, and Ashe raised one of her sharp, white eyebrows.   
  
  
“Don’t be afraid to move,” Ashe told her, sounding very, very eager. “Just let -”  
  
  
Kai’Sa pumped her hips, moving the full length of her broad meat through the deep pocket of cleavage. She groaned under her breath as every throbbing inch slid through the sinfully smooth tract of skin, and she was in awe at just how perfect it was. She wasn’t sure if it was some effect of her skin-care routine, or if Ashe was blessed with goddess-like skin, but fucking her cock between her tits was swift and easy without a hint of lubrication. As she moved and pushed those delightful breasts wobbled, quivering from the raw intensity of her movements.  
  
  
The only thing that was lacking was pressure, though what that meant Kai’Sa did not know. Her cock simply ached, and the light squeezing sensations made it feel only a bit better. Ashe didn’t do anything, too focused on the cock disappearing between her chest-cushions before barreling out at high-speed, and so it was left to Kai’Sa. She grabbed both of the heavy, fat mounds from their sides, trapping the swollen tit-flesh in a cage of fingers, and then pushed them together around her prick. The tighter seal of flesh felt delightful, and it was visually pleasing to see both tits collide with each other and bulge outwards   
  
  
She held them tight as she pumped her hips, drilling her cock through the snug seal of titflesh. The skin rippled as the vibrations washed over her chest, practically quivering in her hands. Her hands tightened around the palmful of tit as her movements got faster, a response that was entirely sympathetic to her sexual urges. White skin squeezed out between them, soft and pleasant, and forced both drought mounds tighter against her shaft. Yet no matter how constrictive her cleavage was it was easy to move, to thrust and shove with nothing else but gratification on her mind.  
  
  
Her cock-head leaked pre-cum now that her cock was tingling from the friction of fucking Ashe’s breasts. Droplets marred her snowy skin, even comically staining the clasp of her top, but Ashe didn’t seem to care. She cooed as the cock approached her, watching its ever movement with eager eyes, as if watching was just as satisfying for her as it was for Kai’Sa to fuck her cock in and out of the clamping cleavage. Her midsection tensed and muscles coiled as she moved, powering her movements as it did during her dance routines, and that was the only time where Ashe’s eyes would move and switch their focus. Her dark red lips parted and her tongue ran over them quickly, all seemingly in response to the way her belly flexed.   
  
  
Kai’Sa whimpered as a myriad of pleasurable, intoxicating sensations washed over her. Her hips bucked of their own accord, still moving on instinct, as if her body knew the motions of this new and strange method of lovemaking. Each movement was greeted by a pulsing throb from deep in her balls and a fire from her belly, welling up inside her until it spilled from her lips in a series of needy groans that were deep and guttural and so very unlike her. She moved a few final, desperate times, her body quivering uncontrollably.   
  
  
Her cock exploded in an orgasm that was far and away the most intense of her life. The first ropes of semen that were pumped out of her girthy pipe were buried in Ashe’s soft, warm cleavage, slathering across the generous swells and tightly-pressed flesh. As her hips moved of their own volition she spread more cum through the length of Ashe’s wonderful cleavage, until her cock finally pierced through the flesh-seal and jabbed toward her neck. A few final ropes spurted across her collar, staining her clasp and blouse with thick, white gunk. The last string stitched across her long, elegant neck, only an inch shy of her regal chin.  
  
  
Kai’Sa’s head was in the clouds. She felt like she was drunk, though she hadn’t imbibed nearly enough; the only thing she’d ever experienced that remotely resembled this was a sugar-high when she was far younger, and that paled by comparison. After a few seconds of ragged breathing her grip went slack, and Ashe’s bountiful chest sloped off to the sides and resumed their natural position. The white skin had turned red from the friction of her fucking, and hot semen decorated the inner slopes. It was only visible because of the blotchy red patches, as otherwise the white baby-batter blended in well with her snowy skin.  
  
  
Ashe had her eyebrows raised and a little smile on her lips, and Kai’Sa felt sheepish all of a sudden. “Sorry.”  
  
  
“Oh, no, don’t be sorry. That was very impressive.” She licked her lips again, watching as beads of cum rolled down her chest. “I like this eager side of you. Very… arousing.”  
  
  
Kai’Sa blushed, and Ashe reached up to tap the girl’s still-hard cock. It bounced at her touch, firm and springy and showing no sign of going down, which seemed to satisfy Ashe. “Care to get a bit more intimate?”  
  
  
“Yes,” she whimpered, shivering as her over-sensitive cock-head was rubbed by Ashe’s finger. “But I don’t -”  
  
  
“Let me lead for now,” Ashe purred, starting to lift herself though Kai’Sa was still straddling her chest. She set her hand against Kai’Sa’s midsection, groaning as she felt the girl’s strong core flex instinctively. She slid up past her navel, and then moved around to caress her modest sides before going back down again.  
“Tight, flexible…” Ashe trailed off as her eyes grew hazy with lust. “A body like this is truly delightful. And you being a first-year - being my student - is so very exciting. I can’t help but wonder what kind of positions you can manage, if so inclined.”  
  
  
Her words were husky and throaty, and it seemed less like Ashe was talking to her and more like she was saying her thoughts out loud. It didn’t really matter, not when Ashe was making Kai’Sa feel like the centre of the world. As Ashe sat up and felt her up with one hand, the other moved to under her clasp and free herself of her blouse entirely. She kept on moving until Kai’Sa was pushed back onto her ass, and Ashe was seated between her legs.   
  
  
The music of the party was loud, and the distant moans of other couples carried on the beats of music, but all of it sounded so distant. Kai’Sa watched, enraptured, as Ashe slid her deeply slit skirt around her waist and undid a series of tiny straps. She didn’t take it off, but with the slits now facing centre and her legs spread apart Kai’Sa was given an unimpeded view of her lacy blue panties, just as sheer and elegant as her bra. She could just about make out the folds of her puffy labia, and the little spots of dark arousal.   
  
  
Ashe settled herself forwards and slid onto Kai’Sa’s lap, and the girl gulped as Ashe smirked. Her long, stockinged legs were folded to either side of her body, the dark grey contrasting harshly with her white skin but strangely complementary to Kai’Sa’s outfit. With the skirt out of the way she saw a great deal of her strong, slender thighs, and Kai’Sa couldn’t help the urge to slide her hands up those shapely legs. They felt just as great as she imagined, firm and toned, and her milky thighs were as smooth as her breasts.   
  
  
Her cock jutted up proudly between them, thick and leaving a few drops of pearly cum. It nearly rose up to Ashe’s navel, something that the older student seemed to find impressive. The hand on Kai’s belly travelled down to the cock sticking out of her zipper, stroking it lightly in the palm of her hand. Kai’Sa suppressed a groan, and just watched as Ashe’s other hand slid down her own smooth stomach and went down to her puffy, swollen lips, still covered by thin, sheer silk. There wasn’t an ounce of sweat on the royal’s body, though Kai’Sa felt simultaneously sweaty and hot.  
  
  
“Don’t we, ah -” Kai’Sa’s voice faltered as Ashe tugged on her aching prick. She was only able to choke out the word “Condom?” before her voice broke and she moaned like she was in heat.   
  
  
Ashe giggled, and reached over to the centre of the table. She came back with a neat packet that Kai’Sa didn’t recognize until Ashe tore open the top with her manicured nails and a blue rubber ring poked out. “You didn’t notice?”  
  
  
Kai’Sa did not, but even if she had she would have had no idea what they were, and so settled for a shrug. Ashe seemed to understand, at least in part, and chuckled as she went to work. With quick, rolling motions, she tugged the hard ring down Kai’Sa’s equally hard shaft, stretching the light blue rubber over her length. Inch by inch she was covered up in a protective casing, and the closer she came to something she thought would never happen to her in a thousand years.   
  
  
Ashe gave her a kind smile. “Are you okay?”  
  
  
Kai’Sa blinked. “I’m fine. Nervous, maybe.”  
  
  
Ashe winked. “We’ll take it slow.”  
  
  
Her fingers hooked into her protective silk panties and tugged them aside, exposing her swollen and visibly aroused cunt to the humid air. Her flower-like folds were parted, showing off the vivid pink within, and Kai’Sa realized that, while her cock was hard and aching with need, Ashe was experiencing the same thing. Perhaps she’d given Kai’Sa the first go to prep her, or maybe she got aroused from the titfucking, but whatever the case, she was wet, ready, and waiting for her cock. It wasn’t a one-sided thing like she had half-feared, and now she was left wondering just who, exactly, was more eager.   
  
  
Ashe brought her hips up, dragging her sticky folds along her rubber-clad shaft. She ground her cunt along the top few inches of solid, girthy cock-meat, just hovering there as she stared down. “Is this alright?”  
  
  
She let out a shaky sigh. “Yeah.”  
  
  
Ashe guided the cock-head into her plush petals, and the distant heat made Kai’Sa sigh again. That transitioned into a full groan as Ashe started to lower herself, taking the cock into her tight warmth with some ease thanks to her significant lubrication. As her cock pushed through the sticky folds trickles of female release drizzled down her shaft, but it was nothing compared to the sheer wetness of Ashe’s inner cunt. It bathed her in we heat, enveloping the first few inches of cock in a delightful coating that had her panting with need.  
  
  
The white-haired woman groaned as the cock slipped inside and started to fill her out, pushing at inner walls. While Ashe might not have been inexperienced or new like Kai’Sa, she certainly wasn’t accustomed to anything so large. While she was wet enough to make the going smooth and eager enough to take it one go, it was still slow as her cunt tried to get used to such a girthy pole of girl-meat. Walls squirmed briefly around the shaft before settling in, clamping down nice and snug. Her hips just kept on moving, never halting for a moment, intent on taking Kai’Sa’s full length on the first go and clearly enjoying it.   
  
  
Whimpering, Kai’Sa’s jaw dropped and hot breaths left her lips as the impossibly good sensations washed through her cock and around her body. She watched with hazy eyes as every bit of her cock disappears in between Ashe’s folds, dipping into that vivid pink beyond, and her brain struggled to understand how Ashe could fit so much cock inside her curvy, but slim and flat, body. When Ashe’s pelvis met hers she let out a gasp, and Ashe released a breathy groan of satisfaction. She rubbed back and forth, grinding her hips in smooth, rolling motions that had Kai’Sa’s cock grate against plush inner membranes.  
  
  
Ashe set one of her hands on Kai’Sa’s shoulder, and the other on her midsection. She was not pushing on Kai’Sa, but the girl found it difficult to stay totally upright and her back dipped in a slight lean. She had to tense up her core to keep herself in that crunch, and Ashe cooed delightfully. Juices collected on Kai’Sa’s pelvis as the wet snatch around her prick leaked out more steamy liquid. Ashe held herself there for a minute, grinding back and forth and gradually acclimating herself to the meat within her and watching Kai’Sa’s expressions the entire time.  
  
  
When she started to move again Kai’Sa thought she saw fireworks, or something equally poetic. Her movements were smooth and slick, rolling her hips up her solid spear of cock-meat, folds maintaining their tight, lush grip. Her outer lips stuck out like a flower in full-bloom, wide around her girth as if they were barely capable of containing it, and the sight was so incredibly erotic for Kai’Sa’s young, horny mind that it sent electric tingles up and down her spine. Ashe’s stomach flexed subtly as she moved, showing off the firmness of her well-toned body but maintaining the soft, womanly look that was so alluring.  
  
  
She dropped back down once there was only a couple of inches of dick inside her, really just her bulbous head wrapped up in clamping folds. Her pace was not quick or rough, but that same, slow rolling motion that enabled Kai’Sa to feel every textured inch of her sopping snatch. Ashe had meant it when she said they were taking it slow, and motion by motion Kai’Sa came to understand the supple feel of her pussy, the weight behind her actions, and the general movements she needed to get into.   
  
  
But there was one thing she noticed above all else. “It’s tight,” she hissed through tightly-pressed teeth. “So tight, It’s like - like -”  
  
  
“And you’re so _big,_” Ashe groaned appreciatively. “You’re stretching me out so much. I’m no size queen, but…”  
  
  
Kai’Sa didn’t know what that meant, and she only hoped it was a good thing. Ashe’s vice-like cunt kept her locked into a death-grip that she doubted she could pull free from even if she wanted to, which she very much did not. Her broad, childbearing hips hit hers with satisfying claps, and Kai’Sa could only imagine her round ass bouncing along with those motions. Ashe pumped up using the power of her thighs, and the muscles of her legs popped as they powered her lusty movements. Her knees dug into the seating, and her dark, stockinged lower legs hugged tight to the girl’s lower body. She fucked herself down on the pillar of cock, slow and languid but oh-so-good.  
  
  
Her heavy breasts swung and jiggled as she moved, not quite bouncing but clearly capable of it should she speed up her bucking hips. The doughy flesh quivered, and the cum that she’d coated them with dripped down in lewd, sloppy lines as gravity and physics took effect. Her hard, pink nipples jutted out proudly, and Kai’Sa wanted nothing more than to take them in hand and pull one into her mouth. Instead she kept her hands hovering near Ashe’s lower body, caressing her thighs and broad hips, tracing out curves that she’d once only stared out but could now feel and touch. Ashe was a vision of beauty, bouncing and bucking lewdly on her stiff pillar, and Kai’Sa’s heart panged in her chest.  
  
  
Ashe made sure to grind down hard when she descended, keeping still for a couple of moments to use Kai’Sa’s hard pelvis to fuel her pleasure. It took the girl a handful of thrusts to make the connection, and on Ashe’s next hilting motion Kai’Sa moved her hand over to the slick folds and pushed her thumb into the fleshy, hooded nub near the top. Ashe instantly moaned loudly and jerked her hips into Kai’Sa’s fingers, causing her already tight cunt to tighten in response. The younger student hissed pleasurably and applied more pressure, drawing circles into Ashe’s flesh.  
  
  
“What a quick learner you are,” Ashe praised, eyes heavily lidded. “Out of all my students, you’re the best.”  
  
  
“I bet you say that to all of them,” Kai’Sa murmured vaguely, a hint of insecurity in her voice. Ashe, ever perceptive, picked up on it in an instant.  
  
  
“Don’t worry,” she said breathlessly, “You’re the first.”  
  
  
Kai’Sa wasn’t sure what to make of that - was she the first student she’d said that to, or the first student Ashe had ever slept with? It sounded like the latter, and Kai’Sa was inclined to believe it was - It made her feel special, almost, and it sent sparks through her body and head. A fire burned in her loins and belly, an eager desire for something indistinct coursing through her veins. And so, though she was in a half-lean with Ashe sitting on her lap, bouncing up and down gently, Kai’Sa began to shift and move. Her own legs rose and her feet pushed into the bench, steadying herself, while her hands reached around and cupped two palmfuls of Ashe’s ass.  
  
  
Ashe smirked. “Bold.”  
  
  
Kai’Sa squeezed, and the tight, toned ass bent to her touch. Silky panties rubbed against her fingers, just as soft as the ass-flesh they barely contained, and the girl massaged them both with firm strokes. After a moment of hesitation she delivered a sharp slap to one of the meaty, rounded cheeks, drawing a yelp from Ashe’s lips. She looked down with a combination of irritation and amusement, and Kai’Sa grinned sheepishly.   
  
  
“Sorry. I thought -”  
  
  
Ashe leaned in. “_Very _bold. But, like I said, do whatever you want. I know I will be, soon enough.”  
  
  
_Soon as in now, or… later? _Kai’Sa shook the thought from her mind. “Then hold still.”  
Ashe frowned, confused, and did not stop the motions of her hips. Kai’Sa, with her hold on the woman’s fat ass, propped her up and prevented her hips from descending, leaving Ashe a full cock’s-length off her pelvis. The girl quickly adjusted herself and sat up just a bit straighter, and this time, under her own power, took the initiative back. Her first thrust up was clumsy and experimental, but Ashe’s eyes lit up once she realized that her pupil was taking charge.  
  
  
Her next thrust was better and smoother, and the third carried far more power and force. Her cock burned for pleasure and her inner fire demanded the satisfying friction of high-speed fucking, and though she truly adored the calm gyrations of Ashe’s hips she needed a bit more right then. She held Ashe up as she thrust, moving her hips over half a foot at a time with the power of her legs and her stomach. The position was crude and draining, using up all of the muscle power she’d built up with years of conditioning and dancing, but Ashe seemed to adore the clear power she displayed.  
  
  
The clapping of their hips was louder and more fulfilling, each one a meaty slap of flesh on flesh that had the woman’s ass jiggle within her hands. Her full tits bounced on her chest as Kai’Sa pounded upward, and the doughy cushions of tit-flesh moved high and occasionally slapped against each other. Her velvety cunt was receptive to her new intensity, and her snug walls coaxed her cock in with rhythmic, pulsing motions. Whenever she thrust particularly hard or sank deep into her steamy core her inner walls would tighten painfully hard and Ashe would cry out, spurring Kai’Sa onto greater action.  
  
  
Ashe’s legs tightened and locked into place, keeping her stiff and body firm as Kai’Sa did all the work. Sweat ran over Kai’Sa’s exposed skin, running in rivulets over her tense stomach and down her face. The strain made her limbs ache and cock pulsate, but it was worth it to see Ashe’s bliss-filled face above her. Flesh jiggled and rippled as she thrust, pumping hard and fast until the friction made her futa-dick ache. Each slamming thrust had a spattering of Ashe’s juices coat her thighs, as thick as honey. She knew her pants would be a mess by the time it was over, but it was _so _worth it.  
  
  
She kneaded ass-flesh, pulling and squeezing as she desperately moved with all the strength she could muster. Ashe’s hands swept all over her, leaving no inch of her marble flesh untouched - from her hips, to her abs, to her back and to her breasts, Ashe mapped out everything in each reach. As Kai’Sa’s tempo reached its harshest point, where she could not physically go any faster or harder, Ashe’s hands cupped her chin and she leaned in close. Her weighty breasts hung down, barely brushing over Kai’s chest, still swinging back and forth. Her lips brushed Kai’Sa’s forehead before moving down to her lips, kissing her long and hard while her depths were plumbed by the heaving girlcock.  
  
  
However, as Ashe’s centre of gravity changed the position became too much to bear, and Kai’Sa began to slip back against the bench. Ashe’s lips pulled off of hers with a wet plop and she groaned. Her hair hung down around Kai’Sa’s face in a curtain of white, blocking out much of their surroundings, but Kai’Sa didn’t think she could look away from Ashe’s eyes. The position was intimate and intoxicating, and the electric tingles it gave her rushed all the way down to her balls. The tingling got worse, accompanied by the familiar burning ache that accompanied her orgasms.   
  
  
“Let go,” Ashe sighed, her voice bordering on a needy groan. “Don’t hold back -”  
  
  
Kai’Sa grunted deep and pulled hard on Ashe’s ass-flesh, tugging her hips down until they collided in mid-air with a resounding clap. Her cock exploded in that very second, and as her dick pulsated and throbbed with rivers of semen Ashe’s cunt seemed to mirror it with squirms and flutters. The condom filled with all of her sticky release, and the balloon-like flap near the tip bulged out as more seed than it was meant to handle filled it to the brim. Ashe’s heady sighs and husky moans made Kai’Sa’s head spin even more, to the point where she could barely register where she was in that moment.  
  
  
She fell back fully against the bench, flat on her back, with Ashe on her front. The older woman’s breasts mashed tight against her sweat-stained top, while her cunt still spasmed with the after-effects of a pleasure-overload. Their ragged breathing was synced as both tried to pull in desperately needed oxygen to steady themselves. However, while Kai’Sa was flush-faced and tired, Ashe seemed reinvigorated.  
  
  
Her TA laughed. “For a first-timer you really are something, Kai.”  
  
  
Kai’Sa had the decency to blush. “T-thanks.”  
  
  
Ashe examined her face carefully. “Do you have any other obligations tonight?”  
  
  
“No?” Kai’Sa frowned, the question taking her by surprise. Her mind was still racing from the orgasm, and the fact that she had just fucked Ashe - _Ashe! -_ still hadn’t quite registered. Ashe was still looking at her carefully, and Kai’Sa realized she wanted her to say something. “Oh - I mean, my roommate's - well, I think she’s with a friend, but I don’t.”  
  
She paused, and tried to collect her thoughts. “Do you want to get out of here, maybe? Not to - well, not have sex, but I’d like to spend some more time with you.”  
  
  
Ashe smiled prettily, and Kai’Sa’s heart skipped another beat. “When you want to be, Kai’Sa, you really are quite the smooth-talker.”  
  
  
“Not even nearly as much as you.”  
  
  
“Yes, but I’ve had royal tutors and experience.” Ashe inlined her head. “We’ll find your friend to say bye, and then go to my place. It’s very nice, and there are things I’ve wanted to try in the jacuzzi that you seem perfect for.”  
  
  
Kai’Sa gulped. “And - breakfast in the morning?”  
  
  
“And breakfast in the morning, and lunch in the afternoon, or whatever you want, Kai’Sa.” Ashe pulled her body off of the girl’s and reached for her discarded bra, and the condom-covered cock in her pussy squelched as it shifted. She grinned slyly, glancing at the curtains. “I do think everyone’s going to be jealous that I’ve snagged you up, Kai’Sa.”  
  
  
Kai’Sa blushed, once again turned into a tomato by Ashe’s relentless flirting, and Ashe laughed, content. 


End file.
